Regresando diferente
by vivaelanime
Summary: un grupo de amigos van a un bar muggle y ven a una camarera que les sorprende por su apariencia, pronto descubriran cosas de esa chica que jamas creerian como que la conozen y no lo saben...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **un grupo de amigos van a un bar muggle y ven a una camarera que les sorprende por su apariencia, pronto descubrirán cosas de esa chica que jamás creerían como que la conocen y no lo saben... 

Regresando diferente

Cap. chica extraña.

Un grupo de amigos se dirigían a un bar en Londres muggle que estaba en la zona pobre de la cuidad, un sitio donde iba la gente que casi no tenia dinero y donde las calles estaban habitadas por personas borrachas y mujeres haciendo su trabajo, pero se había hecho muy famoso por sus hermosas camareras y porque atendían muy bien.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta miraron la entrada no parecía gran cosa solo tenia unas grandes letras encima de la puerta que ponía "Bar Luna", una vez dentro se sorprendieron de la gente que había y rápidamente buscaron una mesa para sentarse, cuando ya estuvieron sentados empezaron a recorrer el bar con la mirada; el bar era de tamaño mediano la barra era grande y allí había dos camareras, una dentro de la barra castaña con ojos marrones y la otra estaba sentada encima de la barra en una esquina con las piernas colgando y apoyando la espalda en la pared era pelirroja y no se la veían los ojos por tenerlos cerrados y se veía que era delgadita, también había otra camarera que iba por las mesas era rubia con ojos negros que justo en ese momento se acerco a ellos para tomarles nota:

- ¿Que desean tomar? –pregunto.

- Unas cervezas, por favor –contesto uno de ellos un chico rubio con ojos plateados.

La chica se acerco a la barra seguida con la mirada por el grupo de amigos que veían como la chica rubia se acercaba a la castaña y le hacia el pedido en lo que esta parece que le dice algo a la chica pelirroja que bajo la mano cogió unas cervezas y se las tiro a la castaña todo eso sin abrir los ojos dejando sorprendidos al grupo de amigos; al rato la camarera rubia les trajo las cervezas y mientras bebían hablaban y observaban lo que hacia la gente por allí.

- Y bueno Crabble, Vincent quien os hablo de este sitio? –pregunto un chico castaño con ojos marrones a otros dos chicos regorditos con el pelo castaño uno de ojos marrones y el otro de ojos negros.

- Pues un compañero de la empresa un día vino por aquí dijo que el lugar estaba muy bien y decidimos venir a ver y ya aprovechamos y os hemos invitado Theo –contesto Crabble el de ojos marrones mientras el otro asentía.

- A ti que te parece el lugar Draco? –pregunto un chico moreno con ojos color ámbar al chico rubio que había pedido las cervezas.

Este le miro y contesto: - No esta mal se esta agradable pero la cerveza es muy diferente a la del mundo mágico, porque no probamos a pedir otra cosa haber si sabe mejor.

Justo en ese momento la camarera se acerco a ellos se presento y les pregunto: - perdón, hola me llamo Carla y no he podido evitar oíros y ya que parece que queréis algo diferente a la cerveza que os parece una bebida especial que prepara una de mis compañeras? –los chicos tardaron un poco en responder porque creían que había escuchado lo del mundo mágico luego contestaron que si y la chica se dirigió a la barra justo al lugar donde estaba la chica pelirroja.

Empezó a hablar con ella y esta abrió los ojos que eran de un azul cielo.

- Esa chica parece una weasley –dijo Crabble.

- Imposible la única chica weasley es la tal Ginny esa –contesto Draco.

Todos siguieron viendo hacia allí pensando como seria posible esa chica se pareciera tanto a un weasley.

Mientras tanto las dos chicas hablaban

- Anda Ronnie prepara esas bebidas y sorpréndeles esos chichos hablaban del mundo mágico a lo mejor te conocen y se sorprenden –decía Carla.

- Carla y porque les comentaste sobre esa bebida, tu no sabes quienes son esos, son Malfoy y sus amigos que me trataban bastante mal en el colegio –contesto Ronnie.

- Ese que es novio de tu mejor amigo –pregunto y la otra asintió- bueno con mejor razón demuéstrales lo que vales anda porfa.

En eso Ronnie entra en la barra y moviéndose con una agilidad impresionante preparo una bebidas de esas especiales y una vez echas se volvió al lugar que estaba en la misma posición sabiendo que el grupo de slytherin la estaban mirando.

Mientras tanto Carla les llevo las bebidas diciéndoles:

- Espero que os gusten Ronnie pocas veces preparada esta bebida –y se fue.

Los chicos probaron las bebidas y le gustaron, estuvieron un par de horas ahí y una vez que pagaron la cuenta se fueron.

- Bueno Elena yo me voy ya vale –le dijo Ronnie a la camarera castaña.

- Vale pero no te olvides de tomarte las medicinas no quiero que recaigas de acuerdo –dijo Elena y después Ronnie se fue a su casa.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Descubriendo secretos

Cuando Ronnie llego a casa fue recibido por Kiti su elfa domestica que le informo que tenia una visita, Ronnie se dirigió a la sala pensando "quien puede ser poca gente sabe que vivo aquí solo puede ser..."

- ¡Marina! –exclamo este al ver a una mujer morena con ojos marrones y alta.

-Hola Ronnie o debería decir Ron –dijo esta mientras Ron se ponía una coleta- estas muy bien ¿Qué tal llevas el tratamiento? –pregunto.

-Bien ese medimago es muy bueno, desde que tomo las medicinas me canso menos y noto mas fuerza en los brazos y piernas –contesto Ronnie aunque en realidad se llamaba Ron y era un chico pero como por la enfermedad se había quedado muy flaco y se había dejado crecer el pelo todo el mundo creían que era una chica y él no los contradecía- y como ves sigo pareciendo una chica, bueno que es lo que quieres porque no creo que hayas venido solo para ver que tal llevo el tratamiento porque seguro que Roberto te manda informes o no –le pregunto Ron.

-Todavía te acuerdas cuando te encontré –pregunto y Ron asintió.

FLASH BLACK

Un chico pelirrojo iba por las calles de un barrio muggle donde había muchos borrachos y maleantes , iba tan distraído pensando que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de hombres le rodearon.

-Hola guapa quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros –dijo uno de ellos, Ron pensó "otra vez me han confundido con una chica solo porque me he dejado el pelo largo y estoy un poco mas flaco que antes" levanto la cabeza les miro a la cara y les dijo:

-Lo siento chicos pero os habéis equivocado soy un chico, así que si me disculpáis –les dijo Ron a la vez que se movía para marcharse pero no le dejaron porque le volvieron a rodear- es que no me escucharon.

-Si, pero no nos importa que seas un chico eres muy guapo ¿a que si chicos? –dijo otro de ellos y los demás asintieron.

En ese momento Ron se asusto un poco pues antes seguramente que con un puñetazo les vencía pero ahora tenia esa enfermedad que le habían diagnosticado los medimagos llamada "musculosis" que hacia que los músculos de las piernas y los brazos se hicieran más débiles y se cansara muy rápido, después que se lo dijeron estuvo vagando por muchos lugares y ahora había vuelto a Londres muggle y le tenia que pasar esto.

Ron no podía hacer nada así que resignado cerró los ojos esperando que le hicieran lo que querían hacer pero lo único que escucho fue.

-¡Desmaius!

Ron abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer morena con ojos marrones y alta que estaba apuntando a los hombres con una varita, en eses momento la mujer se acerco a el y le pregunto:

-Te encuentras bien chico y no me mires extraño solo porque no te he confundido con una chica como esos estúpidos –dijo esta al ver como le miraba Ron- bueno me presento me llamo Marina y como has visto soy bruja y te he estado buscando Ronald Weasley.

-Como sabes mi nombre y porque me buscas –quiso saber Ron.

-Pues ahora te explico pero que te parece si vamos a otro lugar, sígueme –dijo Marina encaminándose por una de las calles hasta un bar llamado "Bar Luna" donde entraron la mujer saludo a las camareras y subieron por unas escaleras y entraron en una sala, ella se sentó en una butaca y señalando un sofá que había enfrente dijo- siéntate y te cuento.

La mujer le empezó a contar que le quería ayudar con su enfermedad ya que un amigo suyo era uno de los medimagos que le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad y que le había pedido ayuda para que le encontrara y le pusiera en contacto con otro medimago que ella conocía que le podría ayudar.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero con el que pagarte –explico Ron una vez Marina termino de explicarle por que le buscaba.

-No hace falta me puedes pagar trabajando en el bar solo que tendrás que dejarte el pelo largo para parecer una chica es que chicos aquí no trabajan, y por el alojamiento te puedo alquilar una habitación de mi casa –le contesto ella- además si estas cerca de mi te puedo enseñar muchas cosas y así Roberto te podrá encontrar fácilmente, es el medimago que quiero que veas –contesto a la muda pregunta de Ron- piénsatelo pero es lo mejor para ti ya que no quieres que tu familia se gaste dinero en ti por esa enfermedad no.

Ron lo estuvo pensando un rato en el que la mujer desapareció y volvió con un poco de comida

-Anda come que seguro que no has comido y luego me das la respuesta –le dijo ella.

-Gracias –contesto él un poco cohibido, cuando termino de comer le contesto- lo he pensado y creo que vale además a lo mejor decido que hacer con mi vida.

Después de comer bajaron al bar y le presentaron a las chicas.

FIN FLASH BLACK

-Como para olvidarlo ya hace 3 años, si no me hubieras encontrado no se que hubiera sido de mi; bueno por que has venido suéltalo ya –le pidió Ron.

-Ron me han ofrecido un trabajo en Hogwarts y quiero que vengas con migo y seas mi ayudante –le soltó esta.

¿Qué contestara Ron? ¿aceptara o no?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Decisiones

Ron estuvo sin decir nada durante unos 20 minutos mientras era observado por Marina esperando una respuesta.

-Pero para que quieres que vaya como tu ayudante no entiendo en que quieres que te ayude? –pregunto un poco nervioso porque no estaba seguro de cómo afrontaría a sus amigos y como reaccionarían estos al ver el cambio que había sufrido si por casualidad decidiera acompañar a Marina- y que vas a hacer en Hogwarts?

-Les voy a enseñar DCAO y tú serás mi ayudante ya que sabes defenderte al haber estado luchando en la lucha de Harry Potter con Voldemort –contesto Marina- que decides quieres volver conmigo a Hogwarts?, aunque ya sabes que volverás a ver a tus antiguos profesores y tus antiguos compañeros acabaran enterándose, pero tienes que ser fuerte y demostrarles que tu tienes esa apariencia solo porque estás enfermo pero que eso no ha afectado a tu vida y has seguido con ella normalmente.

-Yo no lo se, las veces que he visto a mis amigos y familiares en estos tres años han sido contadas, en navidad y cumpleaños, pero supongo que ya es tiempo de volver a verles y tener la misma vida que antes de enterarme que tenia esta enfermedad, de acuerdo me voy contigo pero necesitare tu apoyo –decidió al fin ron después de mucho pensar.

-Muy bien, te daré tiempo para que te prepares, Dumbeldore ya sabe sobre tu situación y tendrás una habitación cerca de la mía por si necesitas algo y desde la chimenea de mi habitación podrás hablar con Roberto si te encuentras mal y hasta ir con él y yo misma me comunicare con tus padres y les contare tu situación o si alguno de tus amigos quiere saber también les contare si tu no te ves con fuerzas de explicarles –le explico ella dejando a ron mas tranquilo por que no sabría si podría contarles a sus conocidos la historia sin desmoronarse.

Una semana después

En el despacho de Dumbeldore se encontraban los profesores de Hogwarts esperando a la nueva profesora de DCAO y su ayudante.

-Parece que la nueva profesora y su ayudante no tienen sentido de la puntualidad –se quejaba Snape.

-Vamos Severus antes no eras tan gruñón –dijo Marina desde la puerta acompañado por ron que llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta y vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra con un dragón rojo que empezaba en el pecho y terminaba en la espalda.

-Bienvenidos, Marina y compañía parece que los dos estáis muy bien –les saludo Dumbledore y después se dirigió a los demás y prosiguió a las presentaciones- muy bien profesores esta es Marina la nueva profesora de DCAO que algunos ya conocéis –dijo mirando a Severus y algún otro profesor que la conocían- y a su ayudante el joven Weasley que también le conocen –termino de presentarles dejando a los profesores que conocieron a ron cuando era un estudiante le veían muy cambiado con ojos sorprendidos haciendo que ron se intimidara.

-Director si no le importa yo me voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo mientras entre usted y Marina les explican mi cambio vale –pregunto Ron a Albus a lo que este asintió y entonces ron salió del despacho.

-Bueno como a dicho Ron yo os explicare el porque de su cambio y espero que no sintáis lastima por él porque lo único que vais a hacer es que se sienta mal –les pidió Marina y luego prosiguió a dar las explicaciones.

Mientras fuera del castillo

Ron iba paseando por los pasillos recordando los años que paso allí con sus amigos y pensando que será lo que le dirán, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien se cayo al suelo cuando miro haber con quien se había chocado se quedo mudo.

¿Con quien se habrá chocado Ron? ¿Cómo actuaran los profesores? ¿Qué dirán los familiares y amigos de ron al enterarse del cambio de este?

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 Encuentros inesperados

Ron seguía en el suelo mirando a la persona con la que había chocado sin reaccionar hasta que el chico le hablo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ron acepto la mano y le contesto: -Si, gracias...eh, tu nombre es? –pregunto haciéndose el desentendido porque él ya sabia su nombre, como no saberlo si era amigo de Malfoy.

-Oh, perdona no me he presentado, soy Blaise Zabini, el ayudante del profesor de pociones –se presento blaise con una sonrisa coqueta "esta chica es la del bar muggle al que fui hace unas semanas con draco y los demás que estará haciendo aquí"- y tu nombre es? Preciosa y que haces por aquí?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco "otro que me confunde con una mujer, bueno ahora le saco del error solo espero que no le de un ataque cuando sepa quien soy":-Zabini parece que olvidas pronto a tus antiguos compañeros de clase –blaise se quedo con cara de no entender y ron continuo- mi nombre es Ron Weasley y no soy ninguna chica y estoy por aquí porque soy el ayudante de la nueva profesora de DCAO y por si te lo estas preguntando también era yo el del bar muggle ese en el que estuviste con Malfoy y tus amigos hace unas semanas.

Blaise no decía nada y ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y ron se arto, se estaba girando para volver a la oficina del director donde seguro ya terminaron las explicaciones cuando zabini reacciono y grito:

-¡QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Esa era una chica y tú no lo eres aunque te parezcas a una.

-Pues es la verdad si no te lo crees es tu problema, ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver al despacho del director haber si ya han terminado de hablar –le contesto ron dejando a blaise pensando como era posible todo eso.

"No importa ya lo descubriré y se lo comentare a los demás" decidió después de pensar.

En el Gran Comedor había mucho revuelo todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo profesor de DCAO, ya estaba todo el mundo ahí menos el nuevo profesor.

En una habitación en la parte alta de la torre Griffindor estaban Ron y Marina.

-Bueno tomate la medicación y bajamos a cenar con los demás que nos están esperando, y no te preocupes por nada –le dijo ella y ron se tomo las medicinas.

Después de decirle a kiti que se podía ir a descansar que si necesitaba algo la llamaría se dirigieron al gran comedor donde estaban haciendo la clasificación de los de primero, esperaron en la entrada a que esta terminara y el director diera su discurso para dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Muy bien alumnos como ya han visto ya estamos todos, estas personas son Marina Stiff la nueva profesora de DCAO y su ayudante Ron Weasley –presento el director, muchos alumnos se quedaron impresionados ya que creían que las dos eran chicas.

La cena transcurrió en absoluta tranquilidad a lo que ron se relajo, y se dirigió a su habitación tranquilamente y antes de dormirse pensando que todo le saliera bien y que sus amigos y familiares lo tomaran bien y le apoyaran, y con esos pensamiento cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Cómo le ira a ron en Hogwarts? ¿Qué diran los conocidos de ron?

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 Comenzando las clases

Ron despertó temprano y se arreglo para las clases, se puso unos pantalones marrones de pana y una camisa azul y el pelo sujeto con una coleta dejando algunos mechones que le tapaban un poco el ojo izquierdo, después llamo a kiti para que le trajera la medicina y se la tomo. Después salió de la habitación cuando:

-Buenos días ron –saludo marina viniendo desde su habitación, le echo una ojeada a ron y dijo- vaya pero si que te has arreglado, quieres que tengan una buena impresión de ti ¿no?.

-No, ya sabes que yo ahora me visto así, aunque no estaría de mas dar una buena impresión –contesto ron con una sonrisa- bueno y que tienes pensado hacer en tu primera clase?.

Mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor fueron hablando de lo que Marina tenia pensado hacer en las clases, cuando llegaron muchas alumnas suspiraron al ver a ron así vestido y algún que otro chico; ron ni cuenta se daba estaba hablando con marina la cual si se dio cuenta de eso y de lo que parecían ser celos por cierto ayudante de slytherin.

En el aula de DCAO ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados cuando entraron Marina y Ron, ella se quedo en el centro del aula y él se fue a sentar en una silla que había cerca del escritorio, marina dio una mirada a los alumnos de 5º antes de decir:

-Muy bien como supongo ya saben yo seré su profesora de DCAO y desde ya les explico que las cosas van a ser diferentes a como fueron con sus otros profesores, lo primero todos pónganse de pie y vengan al centro –una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron en le centro les siguió explicando- ahora quiero que os volváis a sentar, me da igual como pero en cada mesa debe haber un slytherin con un griffindor –los alumnos se la quedaron viendo pero no se movían y ron intentaba aguantarse la risa al ver la cara que tenían los alumnos- es que no me escucharon, hasta que no se sienten como les he dicho no comenzara la clase y si no se quieren sentar así abandonen el aula porque esto va a ser así para todo el curso, bueno no pasa nada hay mucho tiempo tenemos toda la hora de clase.

Los alumnos la volvieron a mirar y algunos de slytherin y de griffindor se sentaron juntos, luego todos los demás se fueron sentando hasta que estuvieron todos, Marina empezó la clase.

A la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor todos los alumnos que ya habían tenido DCAO hablaban de lo que habían echo en clase con los otros alumnos, y en la mesa de los profesores también se comentaba.

-Así que los has juntado uno de cada casa ¿no? Y eso, que es para que todos sean amigos –pregunto Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica igual a la que tenía blaise.

-Pues no, es para que no haya rivalidades entre las clases, en mis clases todos los alumnos son iguales no como en tus clases que tienes preferencia por las serpientes –le contesto marina con una sonrisa burlona y ron se estaba aguantando la risa

Ante eso severus no replico, luego todos continuaron con su cena y cuando se terminaron esta cada cual se fue a donde quiso, en el caso de ron a su habitación a tomar la medicación y a descansar.

Dos meses después.

Ron se dirigía a su habitación pensando en lo bien que le iba por ahora, en los dos meses que llevaban de clase se llevaba mejor con zabini y el profesor snape, y en que muchos alumnos estaban encantado con él por como les ayudaba, tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta de que zabini le llamaba hasta que este se puso enfrente de él y le hizo detenerse.

-Joder Zabini que pasa que me quieres tirar o que, no te pares así delante de la gente –le reprendió ron.

-Si estuvieras atento cuando te llaman no tendría que hacerlo, bueno quería decirte que dentro de unas semanas es la boda de Potter y Draco ¿quieres ir como mi acompañante?, digo ya que los dos tenemos que ir y tu estas aquí –le pregunto y al ver que no le contestaba le miro y vio que la cara de ron era un poema- ¿Qué te pasa weasley?

¿Qué le pasa a ron? ¿Por qué reacciona a así?

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 Noticias sorprendentes.

Ron no le contesto estaba en shock, pensando en lo que le había dicho zabini y si seria verdad "Harry se casa, no puede ser verdad si se casara yo lo sabría no, soy su mejor amigo" así estuvo un rato hasta que reacciono a blaise que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, ya que llevaba un buen rato sin decir palabra.

-Si estoy bien zabini, solo que no entiendo eso de que Harry se casa, yo no sabia nada de eso –respondió ron.

-No sabias que potter y draco se casan, pero como si ya llevan casi tres meses comprometidos, y se casan en unas semanas como es que tu no estas enterado, no lo entiendo si las invitaciones se enviaron hace mucho y supuestamente te tendría que haber llegado una ya que eres el mejor amigo de potter ¿no? –cuestiono blaise.

-Pues yo no he recibido ninguna invitación de boda de nadie, si ni siquiera sabia que harry se casaba me acabo de enterar porque tú me lo has dicho –dijo ron.

-Bueno ese punto de porque no lo sabias ya lo averiguaremos, ahora quiero saber si iras como mi acompañante, digo total es la boda de tu amigo y aunque no te haya invitado vas como mi acompañante y así descubrimos porque no te ha llegado invitación –expuso blaise- bueno no me mires así que yo también quiero saber porque no tenias ni idea que tu mejor amigo se casaba –respondió blaise al ver la mirada que le echaba ron al decir descubrimos en vez de descubres.

-No lo se me lo tendría que pensar, además porque quieres ir conmigo, digo por mucho que sea la boda de harry tú puedes ir con cualquier chico o chica, y no me vale ahora digas que porque no tengo invitación –quiso saber ron.

-Pues porque así no tendría que buscar a nadie; además a ti ya te conozco, eres guapo, ya estas en el castillo así que no nos tendríamos que mover, es que la boda es aquí –aclaro al ver que ron lo ultimo no lo entendía- y porque no quiero que otra persona me acompañe.

Esto dejo un poco descolocado a ron que le pidió a zabini: -Déjame pensarlo durante la noche y mañana te doy una respuesta, de acuerdo.

-Vale, hasta mañana –se despidió blaise, y ron se iba a meter en su habitación cuando zabini se giro y le dijo- por cierto weasley estas muy guapo hoy –después se fue rápidamente dejando a un colorado y choqueado ron en la puerta de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Ron bajaba a desayunar con una cara de mucho sueño y es que no había podido dormir pensando en todo lo que le dijo ayer zabini, tan dormido iba que no se dio cuenta que Marina le llamaba hasta un rato después.

-Buenos días Ron, donde tienes la cabeza muchacho que llevo bastante tiempo llamándote y tu ni enterado –preguntó Marina una vez que esta cerca de ron- y como tienes esa cara? Es que no has dormido bien o que? No estarás muy cansado no, porque si es así vete a descansar.

-No estoy bien puedo ir a las clases no te preocupes –contesta ron.

El día pasó normalmente y ron agradeció no haberse encontrado con Blaise en todo el día pero parece que su buena suerte llegaba a su fin porque justo en la puerta de su habitación estaba zabini esperando.

-Buenas noches Ronald, ¿tienes ya una respuesta? –hablo blaise una vez que ron estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Continuara...

¿Qué decidirá ron? ¿Aceptara la proposición de zabini de ir a la fiesta con él?


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7 Condiciones y proposiciones.

-Joder Zabini te encanta asustarme no? Siempre hablándome cuando estoy distraído o parándote enfrente mía –dijo ron- la respuesta a tu pregunta es que...bueno voy contigo pero con dos condiciones: 1º iré solo como acompañante nada de besos, ir de la mano y cosas por el estilo y 2º no les dirás que vas conmigo.

Blaise no contesto al momento, pasados cinco minutos contesto: de acuerdo solo iremos como acompañantes nada de besos y eso -"aunque espero poder cambiar eso" pensó blaise- y no les diré nada, pero yo creo que será mejor que se lo comunicara no vaya a ser que en vez de boda tengamos funeral, bueno es tu decisión y la acepto.

Ya ninguno dijo nada mas solo se quedaron mirando y sin moverse; ya había pasado un buen rato mirándose sin decir nada y ron ya estaba arto por lo que le dijo a blaise: zabini si no te importa quiero descansar te podrías quitar de la puerta por favor.

Ante esto Blaise se quito de la puerta y ron entro a esta diciéndole un "buenas noches Zabini" al cual este le contesto igual y se quedo ahí hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerro y después se giro y se fue en dirección a las mazmorras sin darse cuenta que alguien había escuchado la conversación.

-Ron parece que estas recuperando tu vida aunque sea de esta manera tan rara, espero que puedas ser feliz y tu enfermedad no afecte a esta –dijo marina a la nada para después dirigirse a su habitación, donde desde la chimenea alguien se quería comunicar con ella- si ¿Quién es?.

-Marina, soy yo Roberto quería saber que tal esta Ron –dijo este desde la chimenea.

-Bien parece que esta feliz estando aquí, casi todos los alumnos lo adoran, muchas alumnas van detrás de él, cosa que él ignora y un ex-compañero suyo parece que va a conseguir que vea a todos sus amigos –contesto Marina.

-Me alegro de que le vaya bien, bueno solo quería saber eso y recordarle que dentro de unas semanas tiene que venir a verme para una revisión vale, recuérdaselo que seguro que se le a olvidado –dijo el medimago a lo que marina asintió y después se corto la comunicación.

Marina se fue a dormir ya se lo recordaría a ron por la mañana.

Dos semanas después.

Cerca del lago donde esta el calamar gigante estaba ron paseando metido en sus pensamientos como en lo que iba a pasar en las vacaciones de navidad pues tenia la boda de su mejor amigo y tenia que ir a la revisión con Roberto, cuando una chica de slytherin se le acerco y le llamo.

-Profesor Weasley –llamo la chica.

-Hola Marta ¿que haces por aquí? –pregunto ron con una sonrisa pero que desapareció al ver una rosa en la mano de la chica, y solo con verla ya supo porque estaba ahí- otra vez te manda Zabini con la dichosa rosa –la chica asintió y Ron la dijo- pues ya sabes que no la voy a aceptar así que llévasela devuelta – la chica como ya sabia esto se fue un poco resignada y triste ya que ella quería ver a sus dos profesores favoritos juntos- Marta –llamo ron parando a la chica, ella sonrió porque creía que iba a aceptar la rosa pero- siento que por las tonterías de zabini tengas que perder tu tiempo, ya hablare yo con él para que deje de hacer estas tonterías.

Después de que ron le dijera eso la chica se fue a buscar al profesor zabini, estuvo un buen rato buscando y le encontró en las mazmorras hablando con el profesor Snape.

-Profesor Zabini, profesor Snape –saludo marta.

-Hola Marta –saludo Snape- bueno yo me voy.

Dicho esto Snape se fue en dirección a su habitación dejando a zabini con marta.

-Bueno parece que otra vez no la aceptado ¿no? –dijo blaise suspirando- vale pues habrá que utilizar otros métodos, bueno gracias por todo ya te puedes ir –agradeció blaise a la chica para después dirigirse hacia al comedor pensando en otra manera de conquistar a ese pelirrojo cabezota que le llevaba de cabeza desde que le volvió a ver en Hogwarts.

Continuara...

¿Qué tal saldrá la boda? ¿Como se quedaran harry y los demás al ver a ron en la boda y más acompañado de zabini? ¿Conseguirá blaise conquistar a ron?


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 La Boda.

En la habitación de Ron se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación bastante interesante.

-¿Porque le sigues ignorando? –pregunto Marina a Ron el cual se estaba arreglando para la boda ya que era ese mismo día.

-No se de que me hablas –contesto Ron.

-Si que sabes de que te hablo, hablo de los intentos de conquistarte que ha tenido el joven Zabini contigo y tu solo ignoras cuando a mi me parece que también te gusta –respondió Marina, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara y siguiera arreglándose sin escuchar nada más- vale si quieres hacer como si nada, pero por lo menos dile al chico porque no quieres salir con él, y no se te ocurra decirle que es porque no te gusta cuando eso es mentira, para que deje de intentar conquistar a alguien que no puede superar sus complejos y dejarse querer; Ron lo que te paso con Alex no quiere decir que te pase con Zabini –dijo Marina para después salir de la habitación dejando a un Ron pensando en lo que le habían dicho.

En la habitación de Severus estaban Draco arreglado acompañado de su padrino.

-Padrino, ¿tu sabes quien va a ir Blaise a mi boda? Porque yo no lo se, el muy mamón no me lo a querido decir –pregunto Draco.

-Si que se con quien va, pero si el no te lo ha dicho yo tampoco lo voy a hacer, y deja de hablar y termina de arreglarte que no creo que ha Potter le haga mucha gracia esperar mucho –contesto Severus.

En el despacho de Mcgonogall se encontraba un moreno de ojos esmeralda bastante nervioso acompañado de su padrino y de zabini.

-Harry cálmate que todo va a salir bien –intentaba tranquilizar su padrino.

-Eso Potter tranquilízate que solo te vas a casar con Draco –dijo Zabini de forma burlona.

-Ya veremos como estarás tu cuando te cases –contesto Harry.

"Pues no se yo si me casare, porque con lo difícil de conquistar Weasley al final me hago viejo antes de que decida aceptar mis coqueteos" pensó Blaise antes de preguntar- por cierto Potter una pregunta ¿Por qué no esta por aquí la comadreja ayudándote y dándote ánimos?.

Ante eso Harry paro de arreglarse y contesto –porque supuse que a Ron no le gustaría verme casado con Draco así que por eso no lo he invitado.

-Y quien te ha dicho a ti que me molestaría que te casaras con el hurón, lo que me molesta es haberme enterado tan tarde y por alguien que no eras tu Harry –hablo Ron desde la puerta dejando sorprendidos a Harry y a Sirius mientras que Zabini estaba con una gran sonrisa al ver las caras de los otros dos.

-R...ron pero como es que estas aquí? –pregunto Harry- y quien te dijo lo de la boda.

-Pues estoy aquí porque soy el ayudante de la profesora de DCAO y lo de la boda me lo dijo Zabini cuando me pidió que fuera su acompañante para asistir a esta –contesto Ron poco sorprendido de que no le dijera nada del aspecto.

-Tu eres ese ayudante que todos los alumnos adoran? –pregunto Sirius.

-Si es él –dijo otra voz desde la puerta, que era Marina- Ron no deberías irte sin decirle nada a tu elfa, la pobre me ha ido a buscar muy preocupada.

-ay se me había olvidado avisar lo siento, bueno mejor os presento Harry, Sirius ella es Marina la profesora de DCAO, aunque supongo que Sirius ya la conocía –presento Ron y Sirius asintió.

-Bueno mientras habláis de vuestras cosas yo me voy a ver como le va a Draco, Weasley luego vengo a por ti –dijo Blaise antes de irse y Ron asintió.

Una vez que Zabini se fue, estuvieron hablando con Harry explicándole todo lo de la enfermedad y el Bar muggle donde había estado Ron y el porque de su aspecto.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, si me hubiera dado cuenta tal vez –se lamentaba Harry.

-No te preocupes ya esta pasado, tu ahora solo disfruta de tu boda ok y otra cosa no digáis nada de la enfermedad a nadie por favor, a Hermione y los demás ya se lo diré yo, pero no quiero que los alumnos, Zabini y demás se enteren vale –pidió Ron.

-Claro amigo, pero una cosa como es eso de que vas de acompañante de Zabini –pregunto Harry intrigado de que su amigo fuera con zabini.

-Pues me lo pidió y así fue como me entere que te casabas y como no tenía invitación pues acepte venir con él –contesto este ignorando las miradas que le lanzaba Marina.

La boda pasó normalmente, aunque muchos se sorprendieron de que apareciera Ron y más acompañado de Blaise, Harry y Draco se casaron y disfrutaron de su gran día; y Ron les estuvo contando a sus amigos lo que había echo estos últimos años, claro esta pidiéndoles que no le tuvieran lastima porque no lo soportaría.

Y los Slytherin que habían ido con Zabini a ese bar muggle se sorprendieron bastante al enterarse que era Weasley aquella camarera que se movía bastante ágil en la barra.

Además Ron descubrió un montón de parejas que jamás hubiera imaginado como: Sirius con Severus, Malfoy padre con Remus, Theodore con Neville, Pansy con Hermione, etc. casi todos sus conocidos Grifindor estaba con una serpiente, incluidos sus hermanos gemelos.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 Revelaciones

Ron después de la boda se dirigía su habitación pero iba mas lento de lo normal porque tenía un presentimiento de que alguien le estaría esperando y no se equivocaba, Zabini estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio esperándole, y cuando escucho sus pasos se giro para ver a Ron y esperarle.

Mientras Ron se le acercaba recordó las palabras de Marina "Por lo menos dile porque le reuyes" y Ron se decidió a contarle porque no quería intentar nada con él, aunque su corazón le dijese lo contrario por eso cuando llego antes de que Zabini dijera alguna palabra le dijo:

-Zabini, yo no puedo corresponderte, si quieres saber la razón sígueme –metiéndose en su habitación seguido por Zabini, donde al instante de entrar apareció Kiti preguntándole si deseaba algo, él le dijo que no necesitaba nada que se podía retirar a descansar y esta lo hizo.

Ron se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Zabini:

-Te puedes sentar estarás más cómodo –señalando una butaca que había cerca de la cama, una vez este se hubo sentado volvió a hablar- muy bien Zabini antes de nada te rogaría que no me interrumpieras una vez que comience a contar –este asintió- bien gracias, te voy a decir porque no acepto tus coqueteos.

-¿es porque alguien ocupa tu corazón? –pregunto Zabini.

-Te he pedido que no interrumpas.

-Perdón.

-Bueno ya da igual pero no lo hagas más –este asintió- y en contestación a tu pregunta si es porque alguien ocupa mi corazón –ante eso Zabini entristeció- pero no es ese el motivo que no te acepte, es porque no quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo otra vez, espera que ahora lo explico -corto a Zabini ya que este le iba a interrumpir otra vez- Veras yo estuve saliendo con alguien al que quise mucho pero que acabo haciéndome mucho daño, hizo lo que tu, me empezó a mandar obsequios muy bonitos, a alagarme y más, hasta que acepte salir con él al principio iba todo muy bien y hasta Marina y las chichas del bar nos decían que hacíamos una pareja preciosa, pero después de un tiempo empezó a ir mal, Alex empezó a ser mas celoso, no le gustaba que trabajase en el bar con las chicas y a mi eso me gustaba, por eso teníamos muchas riñas, luego se empezó a cansar de que no pudiera hacer cierto tipo de cosas debido a mi enfermedad.

-¿Que enfermedad? –interrumpió de nuevo Zabini.

-Bueno una enfermedad muggle que te hace estar algo más débil por eso ahora tengo esta apariencia de débil y mujer; a él al principio no le importaba que yo tuviera que estar tomando medicación y que me pareciese una chica, incluso decía que por eso se enamoro de mi, por mi nueva apariencia, pero todo era mentira, como no le daba lo que quería se canso y me dejo, eso me dolió mucho, me hizo creer que no tenia derecho a estar con nadie por mi enfermedad y ser diferente, estuve un tiempo en depresión, no quería ver a nadie, no comía, y solo veía a Kiti, Marina y a las chicas del bar, ellas fueron las que me sacaron de la depresión y a partir de ese momento decidí ser diferente, a ser como me ves ahora, y dedicarme totalmente al trabajo que tenia en el bar y que tanto me gustaba; bueno creo que ya te explicado porque no puedo estar contigo, así que mejor q dejes de intentarlo por favor –levantándose a la vez que Zabini para acompañarlo a la puerta, pero este no se movía solo se le quedo mirando fijo como pensando lo que iba a decir.

Continuara…

¿Qué hará Zabini se dará por vencido o seguirá insistiendo? ¿Qué le dirá a Ron?


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 Decisiones

-Lo siento Ronald pero no me voy a dar por vencido, porque eso no me vale para dejar de insistir en que salgas conmigo, por que me da igual que estés enfermo, tu apariencia o lo que sea que tengas voy a seguir insistiendo a si que prepárate –declaro Zabini para después salir del cuarto dejando a Ron desconcertado.

Zabini iba por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras y se encontró con Marina, la saludo con la cabeza y siguió su camino pero las palabras que pronuncio ella le detuvieron.

-Si de verdad le quieres, por lo que mas quieras no le hagas daño o te la veras conmigo y no te conviene –le dijo mirándole fijamente para después seguir su camino.

Zabini no contesto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación con una cosa en mente "no le voy a hacer daño lo amo demasiado, y tampoco voy a dejar que le hagan daño".

Marina fue a la habitación de Ron para hablar con él, una vez llego a la puerta toco y cuando escucho adelante entro y vio a Ron preparando las maletas para irse.

-¿Ron que haces? ¿que ha pasado? –pregunto.

-Nada solo preparar las maletas para ir a pasar unos días con mis padres y hermanos y luego ir a ver a Roberto y a las chicas, así me despejo un poco y pienso con claridad –contesto él.

-Entiendo y ¿que es lo que te ha dicho? Va a seguir intentándolo a que si –mas que una pregunta lo que Marina decía era una afirmación- no me mires así que me lo he imaginado por la cara de decido que tenia cuando me lo encontrado –contesto a la muda pregunta de ron- y ¿cuando te vas?

-Ahora mismo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia.

-De acuerdo nos vemos aquí cuando vuelvas ¿ok? Que te salga todo bien –se despidió dándole un abrazo.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11 Demuestra que te importo

-Bueno has decidido algo ya –pregunto Marina.

-Pues si he decidido que demuestre que de verdad le importo.

-Y ¿como va a hacer eso?

-Pues que me encuentre.

-¿Como?

-Me voy a ir a viajar por muchos lugares que me gustan y si de verdad me conoce y le gusto me encontrara.

-Eso es muy slytherin de tu parte.

Ron no contesto al momento solo sonrió y dijo:

-No dicen que todos tenemos algo de slytherin en nosotros.

-Ya entiendo y como se lo vas a decir -Ron no contesto solo sonrió y miro a Marina la cual entendió en seguida- quieres que yo le diga que te has ido y que si de verdad te quiere te vaya a buscar –pregunto y él asintió.

Ya hacia un par de meses que Ron se había ido y Blaise estaba dispuesto a encontrarle, aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo Marina después de decirle que este se había ido "Ron quiere que le encuentres, dijo que si de verdad le quieres le encontrarías y que él te estaría esperando"; y después de eso se esforzó por encontrarle, pregunto a sus amigos y familiares si sabían donde estaba, cuales eran sus lugares preferidos y más, visito los lugares que le decían y no le encontraba y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse por eso había decidido volver a preguntar a Marina, y ahora estaba en la puerta de su habitación para hablar con ella.

-Zabini ¿Querías algo? –pregunto ella cuando le vio en la puerta de su habitación.

-Si, me gustaría que me diera una pista de donde puede estar Ron, por favor.

-Ya has preguntado a sus amigos y familiares y buscado donde ellos te han dicho –él asintió- entonces te voy a dar una pequeña pista, recuerda cual fue el primer lugar donde volviste a ver a Ron y sabrás donde buscarle –le dijo para después irse a su habitación dejando a Zabini pensando en que lugar habrá sido.

Blaise se encamino a su habitación metido en sus pensamientos "donde fue que vi a Ron de nuevo, fue aquí en Hogwarts, ¡no fue en ese bar Muggle!" entonces que ir a buscarle a ese bar.

Zabini se encontraba en el Londres Muggle específicamente en el Bar Luna donde vio de nuevo a Ron, claro esta no parecía él porque se había tomado una poción Multijugos y ahora tenia el pelo negro y los ojos negros también, estaba que apareciera Ron y justo como si lo hubiera invocado Ron bajo por las escaleras de ad lado de la barra saludando a las chicas que había ahí y empezar a trabajar.

Continuara...

¿Qué ara Zabini para demostrar a Ron que de verdad le importa?


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12 Te encuentro

Cuando Blaise le vio se quedo sin habla por como iba vestido Ron llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules ajustados y una camisa negra con un león que empezaba en el centro de la camisa y termina en el centro pero en la parte de atrás y le pelo lo tenia sujeto con una cinta negra y la coleta hacia un lado tapándole un poco la cara dejando guapísimo, Blaise estuvo toda la noche pensando como acercársele y con la mirada fija en el y tan entretenido estaba mirando a Ron que no se dio cuenta que una de las amigas de Ron le había mirando a este y se lo iba a decir a Ron.

-Ron no se si te has dado cuenta pero ese chico moreno que esta en una de las mesas del centro lleva toda la noche mirándote y siguiendo todos tus movimientos –dijo Carla haciendo que Ron mirara al moreno disimuladamente y le dijo a ella:

-Intenta averiguar porque me mira tanto.

La chica se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el moreno y le pregunto:

-Perdón señor no es por ser descortés pero me gustaría saber porque mira tanto a mi amigo.

-Pues tienes razón chica estas siendo descortés pero te contestare si no se lo dices a él –contesto Blaise y le conto que es lo que hacia aquí y que es lo que quería y a ella pareció gustarle la idea porque le dijo:

-Pues Ron esta impaciente porque llegues y te lo lleves contigo Blaise Zabini –sorprendiendo a Blaise al verse descubierto- no te preocupes no le diré nada solo espero que de verdad le quieras no quiero que vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo con Alex.

Después de eso se fue a seguir con tu trabajo dejando a Blaise pensando como iba a hacer para llevarse a Ron con él.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas en las que Blaise iba todos los días al bar con una poción Multijugos diferente.

Al igual que ese día pero hoy ya tenia un plan para acercarse a Ron y llevársele con él y decirle que de verdad le quería.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13 El plan de Zabini

El plan de Zabini era:

1º Ir al bar sin una poción Multijugos.

2º Hablar con Ron y pedirle hablar en privado.

3º Llevárselo con él.

Y ahora estaba dispuesto a cumplir todos los puntos, el primer punto ya lo había cumplido ahora faltan los otros dos, pero parecía que era su día de suerte porque la camarera del otro día le estaba llamando para que se acercara a la barra

-Quiero que te quedes aquí un minuto –dijo para luego desaparecer por unas escaleras que iban arriba del bar, y bajar pocos minutos después para decirle- ya puedes subir él esta arriba y te esta esperando le he dicho que un cliente quiere hablar con el pero en cuanto te vea no se que ara así a lo mejor tendrías que utilizar magia tu veras –le dijo para después seguir con su tarea.

Blaise no se lo pensó mucho y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto y toco la puerta, espero hasta que le dijeran que podía pasar y entro, por suerte Ron le estaba dando la espalda así que pudo lanzar hechizos para que no despareciera ni nada por el estilo, cuando él se giro se sorprendió de ver a Blaise ahí pero lo único que dijo fue:

-Espero que esto no sea ningún juego y que de verdad me quieras.

-No es ningún juego –contesto seguro- Ron yo te quiero no te amo y desde hace mucho tiempo y si tengo que perseguirte por todo el mundo mágico y muggle para conseguir que aceptes que tu también me amas, ser mi novio y casarte conmigo.

-Perdon ¿que has dicho?

-Que te amo y tú me amas.

-No eso no lo otro.

-Que quiero que seas mi novio –ron negó como diciendo que eso no era lo que quería volver a escuchar- que quiero que te cases conmigo, tienes tiempo para pensarlo yo ahora me iré y volveré en unos días a esperar tu respuesta –dio dirigiéndose a la puerta pero el grito de Ron se lo impidió

-¡NO! COMO SE TE OCURRA ABANDONAR ESTA HABITACIÓN BLAISE ZABINI TE VAS A ENTERAR –y cuando vio que Blaise no se fue dijo- acepto casarme contigo

Blaise tardo un poco en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo no perdió el tiempo y cogió a Ron del brazo y lo acerco a él para darle un pequeño beso que se fue intensificando y ahora era con lengua, las dos lenguas querían tener el control, cuando se separaron por falta de aire Blaise quito los hechizos y se desaparecieron de ahí.

-No puedo creer que me vaya a casar con una serpiente.

-Vamos amigo que yo también estoy casada con una serpiente y además voy a tener un hijo.

- Ya Harry no me lo recuerdes, tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad ya has embarazado a Mal..Draco- se corrigió al ver la cara de su amigo y es que Draco y Ron habían decidido hacer tregua por sus maridos.

En eso llega uno de los hermanos mayores de ron que le dijo:

-Ron más vale que bajes pronto o Zabini se va a poner a maldecir a todo el mundo.

- De acuerdo Bill ahora voy.

La boda se celebraba en Hogwarts como la de Harry y Draco, en el Gran Comedor estaban todos los invitados a la boda había gryffindors y slytherins y mucha gente. Zabini esta esperando a Ron y estaba muy nervioso acompañado de la gente que le conocía que intentaban tranquilizarle.

-Blaise tranquilízate que la comadreja no te va a dejar plantado.

-Ya lo se pero estoy muy nervioso.

-No temas Zabini que Ron te quiere de verdad.

-Gracias Marina.

Pocos minutos después llego Ron acompañado de su madre; la boda fue oficiada por Albus y fue preciosa y los novios iban muy guapos.

Cuando termino el banquete se retiraron a su luna de miel en Italia y vivir juntos.

Fin


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogo 5 años después

En un local en Londres muggle, específicamente en el Bar Luna, entraron dos niños corriendo que se dirigieron a la barra a saludar a las camareras.

-Hola Elena, Carla –dijo una niña pelirroja con ojos azules.

-Hola Rose, James ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Bien Elena –contesto James que era moreno con ojos plateados.

-OK y ¿que estáis haciendo aquí chicos? –pregunto Carla.

-Buscamos a Ron ¿donde esta?

-Si, ¿donde esta mi papi?

-Pues el se fue digo que tenia que ir al medico y que después iría a tu casa Draco.

-Al medico y porque tenia que ir.

-NO se pero llevaba unos días que no hace mas que marearse.

-Ok pues niños nos iremos a casa a esperarle ¿vale?

Después de eso Draco y los niños se fueron a la casa del primero, donde ya les esperaba Ron en el salón tomando un te.

-Papi –dijo Rose corriendo hacia Ron.

-Hola cielo que tal en el cole.

-Bien papi.

-Muy bien chicos iros con Dinky y que les prepare la merienda que yo tengo que hablar con Ron.

Y los niños le hicieron caso y se fueron directos a la cocina siendo seguidos con por los ojos de sus padres para luego girarse y mirarse entre ellos.

-Y bien Draco de que querías hablar –pregunto Ron pero Draco ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca porque en ese momento se desmayo y si no llega a ser porque Harry junto Blaise habían llegado y el primero con sus agiles movimientos consiguió coger al pelirrojo antes de que llegara al suelo.

Despues de eso llamaron a un medimago que les confirmo que a Ron no le pasaba nada que el desmayo era normal en su estado, estos preguntaron pero no les dijo, solo dijo que eso lo tenia que decir Ron. Por eso cuando despertó todos estaban alrededor de la cama y todos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Bien! Ya vasta, estoy bien no se preocupen

-Papi que te pasa?

-Nada cariño estoy bien.

-Seguro Ronnie –pregunto Blaise preocupado.

-Si cariño lo que pasa es que… –sonrio para luego continuar- …es que estoy embarazado de nuevo.

Al momento de decir eso su marido y su hija se abalanzaron a él para abrazarle y Harry y Draco le felicitaron.

Y así todos contentos pues un nuevo miembro llegaba a la familia.

Fin


End file.
